warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gammacor
The Gammacor is a Céfalon designed wrist-mounted laser that deals damage, making it ideal for tackling the Corpus. Although it is pinpoint accurate and relatively quiet, its limited range means that players will have to close the distance to get the most out of this weapon. The Gammacor is a for the Heliocor. Características Este arma inflige daño . Ventajas: *Deals damage – effective against escudos. *Comes with a polarity. **A polarity suits damage mods that when coupled with damage boosts the weapon's base damage. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Reduced nivel de ruido. Desventajas: *Limited range at 25 meters. *Low critical chance along with low critical damage. * damage is very ineffective against armadura de aleación, being reduced by 50% before being reduced by the armor itself. Comparaciones: Notas *The Gammacor's beam when fired does not immediately hit at its maximum range, instead it takes around half a second to extend to its maximum range, and will maintain that range as long as the weapon is being fired. The beam retracts when the weapon stops firing. Consejos *Extensión ruinosa can aid in extending the short range of this weapon. *As the Gammacor already deals innately, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use or damage as a base. **In particular, adding damage makes the Gammacor highly effective against Corpus proxies like MOAs that possess both escudos y robótico hit points. The Gammacor can also be equipped with damage to make it highly effective against organic Corpus like tripulantes which posses both escudos y carne hit points. **Alternately, the Gammacor can be fitted with damage for anti-Grineer. With escudo and armor degradation status effects, such a Gammacor would be extremely effective against both Grineer and Corpus bosses. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. Curiosidades *Unlike most secondary weapons, the Gammacor is worn like a gauntlet on the Warframe's right arm. **However, Warframes will still extend their right index finger as if they're holding a single pistol. Idle animations will also play as though the Gammacor is a single pistol. *This is the second weapon (along with its Synoid variant) released that has an innate damage (with the first being the Velocitus), but is the first to ever be used for general gameplay, as opposed to being limited to Archwing missions. *The metallic structure (the primary part on the color setting) has a purplish tint. *The circular holograms expand as the weapon is being fired. *The weapon's design suggests that it may have originally been a device created by Céfalon Simaris, due to its aesthetic similarities to other devices in his employ like the escáner de síntesis, which appears to use the same parts. **This is furthered by the fact that the Códice states that it was "Designed to quickly vaporize minerals for content analysis." Véase también *Gammacor Synoid, la versión personalizada del sindicato Céfalon Suda. de:Gammacor en:Gammacor fr:Gammacor